Die Chroniken Johtos - Buch 1: Marionetten
by BastetCharizard
Summary: Eine Welt, die unter dem ständigen Machtbestreben der Menschen leidet. Dazu ein Dieb, der Sohn eines Mafiabosses und all diejenigen, die ihnen wichtig sind oder werden: Sie sollen das Unvermeidbare aufhalten.
1. Allgemeines und Prolog

**Vorwort**  
Ich freue mich euch begrüßen zu dürfen (ich hoffe, dass sich genügend deutschsprachige Leser auf rumtreiben =D) und euch eine Welt vorzustellen, die hoffentlich genauso dreckig erscheint wie die Unsere. =)  
Gleich vorweg: Natürlich könnt ihr das gesamte Vorwort, den Klappentext und die Informationen überspringen. Sie sind nur zum Stöbern gedacht, als Art kleines Lexikon, und jedes wichtige Detail wird ohnehin in den Text eingebaut.  
Unten findet ihr den Prolog.

Bei "Die Chroniken Johtos" handelt es sich um eine Trilogie, in die ich mein Herzblut stecke. Vor allem die Charakterausarbeitung und das Worldbuilding haben es mir angetan.  
Inspiriert vom Pokemon-Manga dachte ich, dass man diese Welt sowohl von der biologischen wie auch von der gesellschaftlichen Seite her realistischer und ernster gestalten könnte.  
Ein weiterer, wichtiger Fakt ist, dass meine Charaktere nicht zehn Jahre alt sind, denn das Reisen ist erst ab vierzehn erlaubt. Dabei schließen die Teenager ihre Schule in Fernkursen ab. Demnach bewegen sich die meisten meiner Charaktere zwischen fünfzehn und zwanzig Jahren.

Es wird zwei Prologe geben, da ich zwei Protagonisten in den Mittelpunkt stellen werde. Einer der beiden wird ein OC (ein eigener Charakter) von mir sein. Beim zweiten Protagonisten handelt es sich um Silver. Ich möchte von Anfang an stetig zwischen den Sichtweisen meiner beiden Protagonisten hin- und herpendeln. Mich fasziniert es zwischen den beiden zu wechseln, da sie sich einerseits ziemlich ähnlich, andererseits doch so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, sind.  
Ich werde auch Pairings schreiben (aber keine Angst, nicht zwischen den beiden ;D), sowohl zwischen meinen eigenen Charakteren wie auch bei den Canon Charakteren.

Ich hoffe auch, dass die Canon Charaktere, sprich die ich übernehme und nicht mir gehören, IC (In Character) erscheinen werden. Sprich, ich bemühe mich sie passend darzustellen.  
Ich wollte mit meinem Hauptcharakter auch in der Hinsicht etwas Neues probieren, dass nicht alle Hauptpersonen immer europäisch/us-amerikanisch/caucasian aussehen oder aus einer europäischen/us-amerikanischen Kultur kommen müssen.

Was Blue und Silver betrifft, möchte ich mich bei der charakterlichen Darstellung eher an den Manga und weniger an die Spiele halten, nicht aber die Vorgeschichte aus dem Manga übernehmen.  
Außerdem werde ich allen Hauptpersonen (naja fast allen...) von Anfang an ein stärkeres / fortgeschrittenes Team geben - seien wir mal ehrlich, blutige Anfänger mit einem unentwickelten Starter sind nicht besonders hilfreich.

**Klappentext**  
Sinan, einstiger Straßenjunge aus Orre, glaubt allmählich seinen Platz in dieser Welt zu finden. Allerdings geben ihn die Geister seiner Vergangenheit nicht frei.  
Silver, Team Rockets Prinz, begibt sich nicht auf die Pfade, die andere für ihn vorsehen. Ebenfalls geprägt von den Dämonen des Vergangenen, ist für ihn das meiste im Leben ein nie enden wollender Konflikt.  
Blue, platonisch große Schwester, war Zeit ihres Lebens an seiner Seite.  
Kotone, gutherziges und lebensunerfahrenes Mädchen, fühlt sich den Erwartungen, die das Leben an sie stellt, nicht gewachsen.  
Hayato, Matsuba und Mikan, Kindheitsfreunde und ihres Zeichens angesehene Arenaleiter, würden um jeden Preis die, die ihnen wichtig sind, und ihre Stadt beschützen.  
Jennifer, eine ambitionierte Sportlerin, jagt seit ihrer frühsten Kindheit Medaillen und dem Erfolg hinterher.  
Yoko, Teaks Hohepriesterin, widmet ihr gesamtes Leben ihrer Bestimmung.  
Taiki, junger, weltoffener Student aus gutem Hause, sieht mit Lebenslust seiner Zukunft entgegen.  
Ruri, ehemaliges Rocket-Mitglied, verlief sich auf ihrem Lebensweg und versucht sich neu zu orientieren.  
Hibiki, selbsternannter, zukünftiger Champ, muss endlich das Mädchen, das er liebt, loslassen.  
Hitomi und Shin, zweieiigige, talentierte Zwillinge, ziehen ausgelassene Partys dem Ernst des Lebens noch vor.

Sie alle mussten und müssen Entscheidungen treffen, die das Leben nicht von Jugendlichen in ihrem Alter verlangen dürfte.  
Dem Kontinenten stehen schwere Zeiten bevor. Team Rocket ist im Besitz einer geheimen Waffe, welche bloß frei sein möchte und eher als Werkzeug, denn als Lebewesen angesehen wird.  
Währenddessen sieht sich Orre kurz vor dem entscheidenden Wandel. Solange bis eine verbrecherische Technologie zurückkehren soll - und alles scheint zusammenzuhängen.

**Genres**  
Reise: Ist Reise ein Genre? Da dies eine Pokemongeschichte ist, sag ich einfach ja.  
Young Adult/Coming Of Age: Und was darf man darunter verstehen? Young Adult bezeichnet ein Werk, welches seinen Fokus auf Jugendliche und deren alltäglichen Probleme, Sorgen, etc... legt. Wie ihr sehen werdet, sind meine Hauptcharaktere zwischen fünfzehn und zwanzig Jahre alt. Coming Of Age bedeutet in der Hinsicht, dass die Jugendlichen reifer werden und mit ihren Erfahrungen dazulernen.  
Romantik (Hetero / Boys Love / später am Rande Girls Love): Romantik ist weiteres, wichtiges Genre. Pairings werden von mir hier natürlich keine verraten. Ich werde mich mit meinen Charakteren, vor allem da sie sich ja so wunderbar mitten in der Pubertät befinden, mit hetero- und homosexueller Liebe auseinandersetzen.  
Fantasy/Science Fiction: Pokemon ist an und für sich Fantasy. Lasst euch überraschen, weshalb ich Science Fiction als Genre anführe. Ich kann schon so viel verraten: um Aliens und Weltraumkriege wird es nicht gehen. ;)  
Slice Of Life: Was ist Slice Of Life? Das Genre bezeichnet da Schildern alltäglicher Szenen - und es gibt kaum etwas, das ich mehr liebe als Dialoge unter Freunden in alltäglichen Szenen zu schreiben.  
Dystopie: Mehr oder minder stark ausgeprägt, anfangs noch gar nicht.

**Warnungen**  
Aufgrund der Szenen, die ich schon geschrieben und mir noch zu schreiben vorgenommen habe, schätze ich die Geschichte auf 14-16 ein.  
Ich werde den Bezug zu realitätsbezogenen Themen aufgreifen: Psychische Belastungen, traumatische Kindheitserlebnisse, Tod, Trauer, mehr oder weniger Krieg.  
Was meiner Meinung nach typisch für Pokemon ist, wird vor allem Freundschaft im Vordergrund stehen.  
Ich möchte für eine Reisestory eine ab und an etwas düstere Atmosphäre schaffen.  
Wegen den ernsten Themen, der realitätsnahen Welt, ab und an heftigeren Kämpfen, Gewalt (welche nicht entgleiten wird, aber sie wird vorhanden sein), Kraftausdrücken und - da meine Charaktere in der Pubertät sind - sexuellen Anspielungen (und mehr), sowie eine Auseinandersetzung mit (Homo)Sexualität und Liebe, schätze ich meine Story selbst etwa auf P14 (generell) - P16 (manchmal) ein.

**So funktioniert die Pokemonwelt**  
**Wichtig!** Die folgenden Informationen sind für Interessenten - und werden (soweit sie benötigt werden) ohnehin noch in der Fanstory erwähnt.  
Allerdings könnt ihr hier alles nachlesen, was euch interessiert. =)  
Hier könnt ihr einen ersten Einblick darin gewinnen, ob euch meine Darstellung der Pokemonwelt zusagt. ;)

_Allgemeines_  
Damals haben wir uns, eine damalige Freundin und ich, in gemeinsamer Entwicklung das Recht herausgenommen die Pokemonwelt an unsere, reale Welt anzulehnen. Fairerweise ist zu sagen, dass die Ideen zu einer realistischeren Pokemonwelt vor ca. drei Jahren in gemeinsamer Arbeit entstanden sind. Unsere Geschichten haben sich dann auseinanderentwickelt.  
Die Sprachen behielten ihre Namen wegen des besseren Klanges.  
Die meisten Regionen sind Demokratien und besitzen ein funktionierendes Bildungs- wie Gesundheitssystem.  
Das Reisen ist für gewöhnlich wegen einer hohen, finanziellen Belastung der Mittel- und Oberschicht vorbehalten.  
Es existieren gewöhnliche Berufe und Studiengänge. Diese sind in der Überzahl.  
Wirtschaft und Politik funktionieren nicht anders als bei uns.  
Es herrscht wie in der realen Welt auch ein Ungleichgewicht zwischen Reichtum und Armut, sehr wohl existiert ebenso das Problem von Diskriminierung von Minderheiten und Rassismus.  
Manche Pokemon sind ihrerseits Beutegreifer, manche werden als Nutztiere gehalten.

_Ligakomitee_  
Unter dem gesamten Ligakomitee meint man den Champ, die Elite Four und die Arenaleiter sowie solche, deren Aufgabe es ist, die Richtigkeit der Dinge zu kontrollieren.  
Als man den Pokemonkampf als "offiziellen Sport" noch nicht kannte, existierten bereits Arenen.  
Bei Arenaleitern herrscht die Pflicht, dass fast jeder von ihnen drei bis vier unterschiedlich starke Teams besitzen muss, um Anfängern eine faire Chance auf einen Sieg in Aussicht zu stellen. Davon ausgenommen ist in Johto Ibuki (Sandra) und in Kanto Shigeru (Blau/Green).  
Geht man vom Können, dem allgemeinen Talent und vom stärksten Team eines jeden Arenaleiters aus, unterscheiden sich diese in ihrem Niveau nicht von den Top Vier - ihre Aufgabe ist bloß eine andere, denn diese sind nicht bloß für Orden zuständig, sie besitzen bestimmte Rechte und Pflichten. Ein Recht, welches den Arenaleitern eingeräumt wird, ist ein politisches Mitspracherecht auf städtischer Ebene, in Ausnahme- und Gefahrenfällen auch auf regionaler und überregionaler Ebene. Aufgrunddessen liegt das Mindestalter bei sechzehn Jahren, um eine gewisse geistige Reife vorauszusetzen. Die wichtigste Pflicht eines Arenaleiters ist es, in Falle eines Angriffs die Bewohner der Stadt nach aller Kraft zu beschützen.  
Der Leiter besitzt das Recht seine Arena an eine fähige, talentierte Person seines Vertrauens weiterzuvererben. Dabei ist es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass sie zumeist an ein leibliches Kind oder anderen nahen Verwandten weitergegeben wird.  
Die Rechten und Pflichten der Top Vier sind im Grunde dieselben, beziehen sich aber an sich immer auf die gesamte Region. Auch diese werden von anderen Top Vier-Mitgliedern bestimmt, allerdings gibt es hier weniger Familiendynastien.  
Der Champ besitzt ebenfalls dieselben Rechte und Pflichten. Dieser Titel kann jedoch nicht weitergereicht werden. Wer Champ werden will, muss erst alle acht Orden sammeln, sich in der offiziellen Liga den Titel des Meisters erlangen, sich sodann der Top Vier stellen und anschließend den amtierenden Champ besiegen.  
Diese insgesamt dreizehn Personen werden auch als Bewahrer des Friedens angesehen.

_Fakten über Pokemon_  
\- Viele Pokemon gestalte ich größer oder kleiner als im Pokedex angegeben.  
\- Pokemon sind die Tiere ihrer Welt, wenn sie tierähnlicher Gestalt sind. Es existieren keine anderen Tiere, aber natürlich Pflanzen, Pilze, Einzeller, Baktieren und Viren.  
\- Pflanzenpokemon sind Mischwesen aus Fauna und Flora, ersetzen aber keine Pflanzen.  
\- Säugetiere gebären ihre Jungen lebend und säugen sie. Beispiele: Snobilikat, Hundemon, Magnayen, Kleoparda, Kronjuwild, Luxtra, etc ...  
\- Pokemon können sich nur mit sehr ähnlichen oder bloß der gleichen Art paaren.  
\- Viele Pokemon sind Raubtiere und jagen regelmäßig andere, kleinere Pokemon, auch wenn sie eigentlich gesättigt sind. Beispiele: Snobilikat, Kleoparda, Hundemon, Impergator, Glurak, Luxtra, etc ...  
\- Pokemon sammeln im Laufe ihres Lebens ein großes Arsenal an Attacken. Sie können natürlich mehr als vier Angriffe erlernen.  
\- Trainerkämpfe sind nur sportliche Wettkämpfe, in denen Pokemon ihre "wahren Kräfte" zurückhalten. Diese werden bei der Verteidigung des eigenen Lebens, der Jungen und des Reviers oder des Trainers und bei der Jagd eingesetzt. Obwohl Pokemon über einen sehr zähen Körper verfügen, kann ein Kampf unter dem Einsatz der wahren Kräfte tödlich enden.  
\- Nicht alle Pokemon kämpfen. Viele Familien schaffen sich Pokemon als Haustiere und Wachhunde an. Bei diesen sind Entwicklungen meist unerwünscht. Generell sehr beliebt: Evoli, Fukano, Mauzi, Eneco, Minun, Pluse, Pichu, Yorkleff, Charmian, Felilou, Haspiror, Vulpix, Fiffyen, Hunduster ...  
\- Manche Arten von Pokemon sind Nutztiere. Miltanks geben Milch, kleine Vogelpokemon legen Eier, manche werden auch zum Opfer der Fischerei. Zur Wollproduktion werden Voltilamm herangezogen.  
\- Viele Pokemon, welche Gegenständen oder Steinen stark ähneln, besitzen kein Geschlecht (beispielsweise Kleinstein und seine Entwicklungen, Onix, etc.)  
\- Jedes Spinnenpokemon besitzt acht Beine.  
\- viele weitere Details von "wie funktionieren Entwicklungen?" bishin zur Evolution: lernt sie doch in der Fanfiktion kennen. ;)

_Bildung und Schullaufbahn_  
Ab dem sechsten Lebensjahr beginnt die Schulpflicht. Kinder zwischen sechs bis zehn Jahren besuchen die Grundschule. Anschließend folgt die Mittelschule, welche bis zum vollendeten, vierzehnten Lebensjahr geht und mit einer Abschlussprüfung beendet wird.  
Optional können Schüler, welche eine Trainer- oder Koordinatorenkarriere anstreben, ab vierzehn Jahren die Schule im Fernkurs absolvieren. Dazu ist die Einwilligung des Erziehungsberechtigten unbedingt vor dem sechzehnten Lebensjahr notwendig.  
Nach neun Jahren Schule ist die Schulpflicht getan. Mit siebzehn Jahren erlangen die Schüler die höhere Reife, welche für einen Universitätsbesuch notwendig ist. Auch diese ist im Fernkurs für Trainer und Koordinatoren möglich. Dabei ist das Überspringen von Klassen möglich.  
Unterrichtet werden in Schulen folgende verpflichtende Fächer: die jeweilige Landessprache, Englisch, Mathematik, Biologie, Chemie, Physik, Geographie, Geschichte, Ethik/Religion und Psychologie. Als Wahlpflichtfächer werden oft Trainerkunde, Ernährung, Sport, Musik, Kunst und andere angeboten.

_Glaube und Religion_  
Legendäre sind in so mancher Religion gottähnliche Wesen, welche keine Pokemon darstellen. Sie können nicht gefangen (es sei denn, sie wollen es) und von keinem gewöhnlichen Pokemon auf dieser Welt besiegt werden.  
Jedoch glaubt nicht jeder an sie oder besitzt seine persönliche oder kulturell vorgebene Vorstellung, sodass auf der Welt verschiedene Vielgötterglauben entstanden sind und auch ein "Nichtglaube" als Atheismus breitet sich aus.  
Jedoch existiert auch eine große Tendenz zum Monotheismus. Hierbei ist dann Arceus derjenige, der verehrt wird.

_Geographie_  
Kanto: Hauptstadt: Saffronia (Einwohner Stadt und Vororte ca. 18 Millionen), Landessprache: Japanisch, Einwohner: ca. 250 Millionen, Klima: gemäßigt  
Johto: Hauptstadt: Dukatia (Einwohner Stadt und Vororte ca. 15 Millionen), Landessprache: Japanisch, Einwohner: ca. 220 Millionen, Klima: gemäßigt  
Hoenn: Hauptstadt: Graphitport (Einwohner Stadt und Vororte ca. 10 Millionen), Landessprache: Japanisch, Einwohner: ca. 100 Millionen, Klima: warm-gemäßigt - tropisch - arid  
Shinou: Hauptstadt: Jubelstadt (Einwohner Stadt und Vororte ca. 15 Millionen), Landessprache: Japanisch, Einwohner: ca. 200 Millionen, Klima: warm/kühl-gemäßigt - subpolar  
Isshu: Hauptstadt: Stratos (Einwohner Stadt und Vororte ca. 20 Millionen), Landessprache: Englisch, Einwohner: ca. 500 Millionen, Klima: warm/kalt-gemäßigt - subpolar  
Kalos: Hauptstadt: Illumina (Einwohner Stadt und Vororte ca. 12 Millionen), Landessprache: Französisch, Einwohner: ca. 200 Millionen, Klima: gemäßigt - mediterran  
Orre: Hauptstadt: Phenac (Einwohner Stadt und Vororte ca. 15 Millionen), Landessprache: Arabisch, Einwohner: ca. 500 Millionen, Klima: warm-gemäßigt - mediterran - arid  
Vereinigte Nationen von Europé: Wir entwickelten damals die Sevii Islands zu einem europaähnlichen Gebilde. Die Staaten, die ich weiterhin aus der realen Welt übernehmen werde, können abweichen (da nun etwa Kalos exisitert). Die Namen sind leicht abgewandelt und die Sprachen übernommen.  
Einwohner insgesamt: ca. 220 Millionen  
1\. Finsk: Hauptstadt: Helsinki, Landessprache: Finnisch, Klima: kalt-gemäßigt  
2\. Engernia: Hauptstadt: London, Landessprache: Englisch, Klima: gemäßigt  
3\. Espana: Hauptstadt: Madrid, Landessprache: Spanisch, Klima: mediterran  
4\. Serva: Hauptstadt: Belgrad, Landessprache: Serbisch, Klima: gemäßigt  
5\. Roma: Hauptstadt: Rom, Landessprache: Italienisch, Klima: gemäßigt - mediterran  
6\. Greece: Hauptstadt: Athen, Landessprache: Griechisch, Klima: mediterran  
7\. Germanie: Hauptstadt: Berlin, Landessprache: Deutsch, Klima: gemäßigt  
8\. Slowana: Hauptstadt: Ljubljana, Landessprache: Slowenisch, Klima: gemäßigt

**Namenswörterbuch Japanisch - Deutsch - Englisch**  
Ich dachte, das sei hilfreich. =)  
_Wichtige Charaktere_  
Hayato: Falk / Falkner  
Matsuba: Jens / Morty  
Mikan: Jasmin(e)  
Ai: Amber (aus dem ersten Pokemonfilm)

weitere folgen!

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!**  
Über Rückmeldungen aller Art freue ich mich immer. ^^

Jetzt komm ich zum Prolog

_**Sinans Prolog - Todesschwelle**_  
_\- Winter 2014 -_

Tosende Wellen peitschten ihn unter Wasser. Mit jeder unkoordinierten Bewegung trieb er weiter in die Tiefe. Die Wassermassen zerrten an ihm. Je verschwommener die Lichtquelle an der Oberfläche wurde, desto panischer und heftiger trat er gegen das Wasser aus. Die Wellen schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Sie waren eine Naturgewalt, der niemand gewachsen war und eben diese Macht rang mit ihm um sein Leben.  
Er konnte nicht schwimmen und doch war er nicht gewillt sein Leben loszulassen. Ebenso wenig wie er Snobilikats rettende Pfote freigeben wollte. Das Wasser durchschnitt ihre Verbindung zueinander und trieb sie beide in entgegengesetzten Richtungen fort.  
Sein Wille war stark. So stark, dass er seinen Lungen verbot dem natürlichsten Reflex nachzugeben und einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. Würde ihn sein Seedraking rechtzeitig finden?  
Ein Wirbel erfasste ihn und schnalzte gegen seinen Brustkorb, sodass er einen schmerzhaften, erstickten Laut von sich gab. Jäh strömte das Wasser in seine Lungen ein und ließ ihn husten. Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Mit jedem Reflex, den er nicht kontrollierte, wusste er, dass seine Lage auswegloser wurde. Als er den Blick zur Oberfläche verlor, schien er in einer dunkelblauen, zunehmend schwarzen, Welt einzutauchen.  
Er hatte sich noch nie aufgegeben, war eine Kämpfernatur durch und durch. Dieses Mal wusste er nicht, ob ihn sein starker Wille alleine am Leben erhielt.

_Bin ich tot?_  
Er hatte die Orientierung endgültig verloren, saß im Nirgendwo. Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit fingen ihn auf und umklammerten ihn eisern. Egal, wohin er blickte, sah er nur das schwarze, bodenlose Nichts, das ihn jeglichen Gefühls für Zeit und Raum beraubte.  
_Wo bin ich?_  
Das Haar klebte an ihm, war schwer und hing in triefenden Strähnen herab. Vom Wasser durchtränkt sahen selbst sie dunkler, beinahe schwarz, aus, ließen den ursprünglichen Braunton nicht mehr erkennen. Kalte Tropfen rannen über seinen Nacken und ließen ihn erschaudern. Seine Kleidung war klamm vor Kälte und Nässe, lag an seiner Haut an und schien ihn einzuengen. Er hörte das regelmäßige Tröpfeln des Wassers, das sich von seinem Haar und seiner Kleidung löste. Entsetzt sah er seine blassen Hände an, sah den bläulichen Schimmer unter der braunen Haut. Noch nie hatte er einen derart fahlen Eindruck hinterlassen, selbst in den kältesten Nächten nicht, die er auf der Straße zugebracht hatte.  
Plötzlich überkam ihn Furcht, die ihn, wie so oft schon, aus seiner Starre riss.  
Eben noch, da war er bei Minusgraden in den See des Zorns gefallen, hatte mit seinem Körper um sein Überleben gerungen, hatte mit dem Schicksal und dem Wasser gerungen. Das Wasser, diese Mengen an Wasser - überall war es gewesen! Ein Teil in ihm wollte sich im Boden festkrallen, fand jedoch keinen Halt, um nicht von der Strömung fortgespült zu werden. Es war ihm, als wollten die tosenden Wellen des Sees immer noch an ihm zerren und in die Tiefe reißen. Derart erbärmlich hatte er es nicht enden lassen wollen. Oh nein, bestimmt nicht.  
Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass er sterben könnte, vielleicht schon tot war.  
Was nicht sein durfte, das konnte nicht sein. Dieser Gedanke war ihm zuletzt gekommen, als er im Alter von zwölf Jahren seine gesamte Familie in einer Blutlache am Wohnzimmerboden vorgefunden hatte. Sein Vater war Arzt gewesen. Mit dem Tod war der Junge seit Kindesbeinen an konfrontiert, doch jener hatte nie zuvor die eigene Türschwelle überschritten. Als er es damals getan hatte und in das Reichenviertel Phenacs eingedrungen war, um die Familie des Jungen an sich zu nehmen, hatte sich in ihm ein unendlicher Zorn auf den Tod entwickelt. Den konnte er zum Ausdruck bringen, indem er sich nicht als leichte Beute gab.

Panisch versuchte er nach Luft zu schnappen und konnte es nicht. Seine Lungen füllten sich nicht. Sein Herz stand still. So sprang er auf die Beine und sah sich wie ein von Magnayen gehetztes Kitz um. Dies war ein surrealer Ort, eventuell eine Parallelwelt. Er suchte einen Ausgang, einen, der ihn zurück ins Leben brachte, um dem Tod trotzen zu können. War das nicht naiv? Aber er wollte leben, verdammt! Was… ja, was sollte geschehen, wenn er tatsächlich das Ringen mit dem Tod verlor? Es waren Jahre vergangen, da hatte er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit seiner Seele geschehen mochte, wenn er starb und er erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an die tröstendes Vorstellung des paradiesischen Gartens. Niemand würde ihm Einlass gewähren. Dazu war er zu verdorben. Zu viele Regeln waren von ihm gebrochen und missachtet worden. Also sollte es so enden? Im Nichts? Darauf hatte ihn nichts auf der Welt vorbereiten können, davon sprachen keine Sagen, keine Legenden, keine religiösen Texte.

Plötzlich wurde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und er fiel. Nirgendwo konnte er sich festhalten – und dann war da eine Hand. Sanft, weich, zierlich, weiblich. Er kannte sie. Eine Hand an seinem Rücken. Stark, Halt gebend. Erst sagte er sich, dass er nun halluzinierte. Seine Eltern waren schon lange tot. Diese Vorstellung jedoch war zu schön, um sich ihr nicht hinzugeben. Instinktiv fiel er seinen Eltern um den Hals, vergrub sich in der wohlriechenden Halsbeuge seiner Mutter und schluchzte. Sein Stolz befahl damit aufzuhören, doch er konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Sie strich ihm mütterlich über den Rücken. „Wir lieben dich", sagte sie. „Sieh dich an, was für ein schöner, junger Mann du geworden bist." Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und betrachtete ihn aus dem schwermütigen und gleichzeitig liebenden Blick, den nur eine Mutter ihrem Kind entgegenbringen konnte, nahm sogar das Wort „Mann" in den Mund und machte ihn sprachlos. Dabei war er erst vor kurzem siebzehn geworden.  
Mit den Jahren war die einst schlanke Frau etwas stärker geworden, für ihn jedoch war ihr warmherziges, ovales Gesicht, eingerahmt von den bunten Stoffen, das Abbild von Schönheit. Für sie war er trotz allem immer noch der zwölfjährige Junge, der nie aufgehört hatte seine Eltern zu brauchen.  
Der starke, Mut spendende Griff um seine Schulter ließ ihn aufsehen. „Bleib ruhig, bitte", beschwor sein Vater und sein Sohn schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Sinan, Sinan. Ruhig. Es ist noch nicht verloren. Es gibt Menschen, die wurden nach einer halben Stunde erst aus dem Eiswasser gezogen und konnten wiederbelebt werden." Sein Vater hielt seine Handgelenke fest und schlussendlich nickte Sinan, versuchte tief einzuatmen, obwohl seine Lungen nicht länger seiner Kontrolle unterlagen. Hoffentlich hatte er mit seinen Taten, mit dem Stehlen, dem Lügen, alledem, was er falsch gemacht hatte, dem Namen seines Vaters keine allzu große Schande bereitet; hoffentlich konnte er stolz auf seinen Sohn sein.  
„Du darfst nicht sterben", hörte er die bittende Stimme seiner kleinen Schwester. „Das geht nicht. Du bist mein großer Bruder, du bist doch mein Held." Sinan küsste ihre Stirn und drückte sie an sich. In dieser bizarren Parallelwelt schien die Zeit eingefroren zu sein. Seine süße, kleine Amina, die er am liebsten nie mehr loslassen wollte, war damals ebenso wie in diesem Augenblick zehn Jahre alt.  
„Noch ist nichts verloren", vernahm er seine Mutter wie aus weiter Ferne. „Damals konnten wir Amina nicht beschützen und wir konnten dich nicht vor dem Leben ohne uns beschützen. Verzeih uns." Ihre Stimme war voller Leid, wohl nur ihren Kindern zu Liebe hielt sie ihre Tränen zurück.  
„Mama. Nicht", sagte er, fast hilflos, und umarmte sie. „Nicht weinen."  
Da es seine Mama, sein Papa, seine kleine Schwester waren, die ihre Hoffnungen in ihn setzten, wollte er mit aller Kraft um sein Leben kämpfen. Sich abzuschreiben wäre verachtenswert schwach gewesen.  
„Ich bin kein Feigling. _Sie_ brauchen mich, ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen." Jetzt, da er mit dem Tod rang, wollte er nichts lieber als Verantwortung zu tragen. Verwickelt war er in all die Geschehnisse - nur Arceus konnte sagen, ob sie noch abwzuwenden gewesen wären - ohnehin schon.  
„Du bist erwachsen geworden", sagte sein Vater sanft. Dessen Stimme und besonnener Charakter waren für ihn stets wie der Fels in der Brandung gewesen.

Je länger er sich im Nichts und im Schutz seiner Familie aufhielt, desto verschwommener wurden all seine Erinnerungen. Die Erinnerungen an Gesichter, die er nicht vergessen wollte, Gesichter, die er liebte; Erinnerungen wie kostbare Schätze, die er festhielt, damit sie nicht ebenfalls von der Strömung fortgerissen wurden.  
Wie konnte all das bloß geschehen? Wie viele Fehlentscheidungen hatten zu all dem führen können?


	2. Silvers Prolog: Sturmböen

_\- Winter 2014 -_

_Scheiße!_  
Silver hatte sich alles anders vorgestellt, wollte, dass die Geschehnisse nach seinem Plan verliefen, für den er verantwortlich war. Sein Gewissen meldete, dass es noch nicht tot war. Dieses verfluchte Etwas schien vollkommen intakt zu sein und wie jenes anderer gesunder Menschen zu funktionieren. Am liebsten hätte er es abgestellt. Wahrscheinlich waren Blue und Kotone Schuld, Sinan und Riku nicht zu vergessen. Sie erhielten es am Leben. Wäre er doch nur in der Lage, ein solcher Mistkerl wie sein Vater zu sein. Alles wäre um so vieles einfacher. Irgendwann, als er die Begriffe von Sozio- und Psychopathie kennengelernt hatte, hatte er die gesamte Elite des Team Rockets darin erkannt. Würde er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten, wäre er zwar der meist gesuchte Verbrecher des Landes, aber wenigstens gewissenlos. Ja, Silvano "Silver" Cicala, Giovannis und Athena Cicalas Sohn, hätte in ferner Zukunft das Team Rocket übernehmen sollen und er war der Erste im Mafiabund, der dieses Schicksal von sich abwenden wollte.  
Er selbst war noch nie jemand gewesen, der die Welt, oder überhaupt irgendjemanden, der ihn nichts anging, retten wollte. Wer sich als Retter in der Not aufspielte, kotzte ihn an. Ehrlich gesagt waren ihm die Schicksale anderer, fremder Menschen gleich. Wer in dieser Welt starb, litt oder leben durfte, das war nicht seine Angelegenheit. Aber er – nein, sie alle, die daran beteiligt waren, also sollte sein verdammtes Gewissen still sein - … sie hatten eine Katastrophe heraufbeschworen. Oder sie zumindest nicht abgewandt und trugen daher eine Teilschuld. Obwohl er sich darum bemühte, konnte ihn diese Tatsache nicht gleichgültig und gefühlskalt lassen.

Silver sah sich um, benötigte sofort eine zündende Idee, die alles Geschehene und Gewesene zur Sekunde null rückwärts laufen ließ.  
Der See des Zorns schien als personifiziertes Ungeheuer zu wüten, das die wilden Pokemon zum Angriff anstachelte. Tosende Wellen spülten ans Ufer und zerrten an jungen Nadelbäumen, die der Naturgewalt widerspenstig standhielten. Der Himmel war von dunkelgrauen Wolken verhangen, begleitet vom Rauschen und Zischen des Sturms. Dieser peitschte den meterhohen Schnee auf und jagte ihn in Böen durch die Landschaft. Die Eisdecke des zuvor zugefrorenen Sees war bis auf wenige Stellen beinahe vollkommen aufgebrochen.  
Die Orientierung hatte er längst verloren. Eben, vor wenigen Minuten, war er an Land gekommen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Alles war grau, jedes Ufer glich seiner Nachbarseite aufs Detail genau und er konnte in dem Chaos kein bekanntes Gesicht ausmachen.  
Nur Schwärme von Pokemon, die nach Opfern gierten. Diese Viecher sollten sich trauen, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, die würden schon sehen, was ihnen blühte. Das unbedeutende Kleingetier konnte lästig werden, aber es stellte nicht das Hauptproblem dar. Die wenigen Male, in denen Silver einen Kampf verloren hatte, waren erbärmliche Ausnahmen gewesen. Trotzdem konnte er die Erlebnisse von vorhin nicht vergessen, diese Massen, die sich vorhin auf ihn und die anderen an seiner Seite gestürzt hatten.  
Jeder Muskel an seinem Körper war vom Eiswasser gefroren, jede Faser drohte bei der geringsten Bewegung zu reißen und die Kleidung erschien ihm ungewöhnlich schwer. Die Fingerkuppen fühlten sich an, als wären sie abgetrennt, als wären sie nicht mehr vorhanden. Er rief Impergator aus dem Ball und befahl ihm, dass er sich zurück in den See begeben sollte. Silver bezwang den Protest seines Körpers gegen jede weitere Bewegung. Eine Welle zerrte an seinen Beinen, als er den Sandstrand betrat. Automatisch griff er nach einer der Rückenplatten des Alligators, um nicht fortgerissen zu werden. Unsicher sah Impergator zu seinem Trainer zurück. Zorn kam in Silver auf. „Ich glaub, ich hab mich klar genug ausgedrückt. Ich will, dass du in diesen See hineinschwimmst." Solche Feiglinge konnte er in seinem Team nicht gebrauchen. Doch der Alligator war stark, deshalb konnte er ihn in seinen Reihen nicht missen. Seine imposante Erscheinung hielt die wilden Pokemon für's Erste ab. Dennoch starrten sie ihn an, wandten den Blick nicht ab. Diejenigen, an denen der Alligator mit gleitenden Schwimmbewegungen vorbeizog, bleckten die Zähne. Wie Zombies, deren jegliche Regung eigenen Willens oder Verstands fehlte. Vielleicht funktionierte ihr Überlebensinstinkt noch. Die meisten von ihnen waren unentwickelt, schwach und wahrscheinlich jung. Sie hatten erlebt, dass keiner von ihnen eine leicht zu reißende Beute war.  
Jeder von ihnen konnte auf sich Acht geben und er war zuversichtlich, dass Kotone aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht worden war.

Eine Windhose fauchte in der Ferne, tanzte über den See des Zorns und bog sich den grauen Wolken entgegen. Das schlauchförmige, bizarre Gebilde schien Himmel und Erde miteinander zu verbinden und wand sich zwischen beiden.  
Wankend, aber mit genügend Willenskraft, kam er auf die Beine, halb stehend, halb kniend, mit einer Hand fest in Impergators Rückenplatte gekrallt, mit der anderen hielt er Trikephalos Pokeball.  
Zwei schwarze Punkte am Himmel flogen niedriger, als es ihm lieb war. „Halt 'nen Eisstrahl bereit." Bevor er einen Angriff startete, wollte er sehen, ob sie auf seiner Seite standen. Zuerst konnte er Fiaros feuerrotes Gefieder als einzig farbigen Punkt ausmachen. Hibiki – den Trottel konnte er vielleicht doch vom Himmel schießen, wenn er es sich recht überlegte.  
Dann flog ein Vogel, den er als Blues Tauboss erkannte, niedriger. Sie ließ ihn über die Oberfläche des Sees gleiten. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch die Böen verschluckten ihre Worte. Ihr Vogel schwankte zur Seite ab. Silver sah den Frost an Tauboss Schwungfedern und bedeutete ihr, dass sie abspringen sollte. Sie nickte, ließ sich auf Impergator ziehen und erlaubte es ihrem Pokemon in den Ball zurückzukehren. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar hing ihr in durchnässten Strähnen ins Gesicht, ihre Haut war fahl wie die einer Leiche. Ihren Mantel hatte sie wohl verloren und so schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Der Wind zerrte an ihrem durchtränkten Pullover und ließ sie frieren. „Was tun wir?", übertönte sie den Sturm mit heiserer Stimme und konnte den Husten nicht mehr halten.  
„Wir greifen das Garados an."  
„Sollten wir nicht die Schaltzentrale finden? Irgendwo muss die doch sein. Du kennst Team Rocket besser als jeder andere." Die Satzfragmente, die zu ihm durchrangen, klangen vernünftig und fast wollte er sich dazu überreden lassen. Ihr Blick schweifte zu den seelenlosen Pokemon ab, die sie jeden Moment von allen Seiten her anfallen könnten. „Das sind Cryptopokemon, nicht? Warum hier? Warum nicht in Orre?"  
„Zusammenarbeit … glaub ich. Hab da mal so etwas mitbekommen. Bin dann zu bald getürmt, um genaue Pläne zu kennen."  
„Und was ist mit der Schaltzentrale, der Basis, wie auch immer du das nennen willst?", hakte sie nach.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo die ist. Dazu hab ich auch nie was gesehen." Das Garados sollte in Zukunft nicht ihr größtes Problem werden, doch davon brauchte er sie nicht in Kenntnis setzen. Was alles noch zu erwarten war, hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen.  
„Suchen wir sie", widersprach sie und drehte sich von ihm weg, als sie von einem erneuten Hustenanfall gebeutelt wurde. Gegen aller Vernunft warf er ihr seine ebenfalls nasse Jacke über.  
„Wir haben ja auch alle Zeit der Welt ein riesiges Waldgebiet mit irren Zombieviechern abzusuchen", wehrte er höhnisch ab. Er würde sich nicht, wie es so mancher Idiot täte – etwa wie jener auf dem Fiaro über ihm –, in einen vermeidbaren Kampf stürzen, wenn es eine andere Lösung gäbe, und Blue sollte das wissen.  
„Gib mir dein Trikephalo. Dann können wir es von mehreren Seiten angreifen. Tauboss kann so nicht fliegen." Erwartungsvoll hielt sie die Hand auf und erhielt ohne Zögern einen Pokeball. „Will dich, euch, nachher in einem Stück wiedersehen." Sie drückte ihn und verschwand auf seinem Drachen ohne weitere Sentimentalitäten auszutauschen.

Die Windhose flaute ab. Ein gellender Schrei durchdrang das gesamte Tal, metallisch glänzend rote Schuppen leuchteten an der Oberfläche zwischen tobenden Schneeböen und dem zwielichtigen Hintergrund. Wie ein Band zog sich das leuchtende Rot durch Teile des Sees. Die Wasserschlange maß gute fünfzehn Meter. Silver wollte sich jede Regung der Angst verbieten – das war lächerlich, Garados waren keine Gegner für ihn. Jedoch gelang es ihm nicht. Das Ungeheuer erhob sich, riss das Maul auf, bestückt mit Zähnen, die der Länge eines menschlichen Unterarms entsprachen, und sah die Menschen aus dem leeren Blick an, den sie bereits bei all den anderen Pokemon gesehen hatten.

Sie alle hatten es so weit kommen lassen, das zog sie doch alle gleichermaßen in den Dreck.  
Das verdammte Gewissen gab keine Ruhe und schalt ihn, dass er die treibende Kraft gewesen war.


End file.
